Mariah Harbison
'Early Life' Mariah grew up an only child with a single father. When Hurricane Katrina hit in 2005 they moved to Florida to live with family members. After collage she was discovered by the WWE for her looks and they signed her to a developmental contract. 'Wrestling Career' Mariah made her main roster debut on Monday Night Raw on January 2nd facing off against fellow new Diva Lindsay Henning. Mariah came off victorious. Later that week she traveled with the Smackdown crew peforming at their house shows losing to Chelsea Benoit for the Womens Championship. Mariah mostly compeated on Superstars after that but appeared on the February 28th edition of Raw with Kelly Kelly and Alicia Fox after Eve Torres dissed Kelly. In a WWE.com Exclusive Mariah told them that what Eve is doing with her looks is wrong and it doesn't make her a woman of class it makes her a Hoeski. She also added a quick get well soon to Zack Ryder and told him that she's single before winking at the camera and walking away. On the March 5th of Raw Mariah appeared on Commatary for Alicia's match against Eve with Kelly Kelly after the match which Eve won Mariah got in the ring and attacked Eve. Later on in the back after Eve kissed Zack Mariah walked up to him and told him that he deserves better than that Hoeski and to think about Karla. She also told him that Karla really cares for him unlike Eve before walking away. On the March 12th edition of Raw Mariah overheard a conversation between Beth Phoenix and Eve talking about pulling Zack's strings she then called Eve discusting and called Beth discusting as well before trying to walk away but Beth got in her face about minding her own busness and she told Beth that if someone hurts a sweet guy like Zack then it is her busness before walking away. It was announced on March 15th that Mariah would team up with Kelly Kelly and Extra ''Host Maria Menounos to take on Eve, Beth Phoenix and Lauren Kocianski at Wrestlemania. On the March 23rd Edition of Smackdown after Eve walked away from Zack Ryder Mariah walked up to her and said that she was unbelievable and Eve told her to mind her own business. Mariah then said that as long as she's playing Zack then this is her business before walking away. On the March 26th Edition of Raw Mariah watched Chelsea's back along with Joslin Neidhart against Eve. After the match Mariah and Joslin pulled off Chelsea from Brooke Warner who came in after the match to attack her 'Personal Life' When she was 15 Mariah suffered from Anorexia. She got over that when she was 20 On March 10th it was confirmed that Mariah is dating New York Giants Quarterback Eli Manning. 'Finishing Moves' *Come N Go (Snap DDT) *International (Running Powerslam) 'Entrance Music''' *Come n Go by Pitbull (feat. Enrique Iglesias) (Singles Theme 1) *International Love by Pitbull (feat. Chris Brown) (Singles Theme 2) Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's